Who Am I?
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Danny is captured by a mysterious agency. However that is just begining of his nightmarish descent into madness


**Who Am I?**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Danny**

"Freeze Phantom!" I was the last words I heard; the GIW were back in town hunting their favorite 'ectoplasmic entity' as they call me. I can usually best their attacks but they were able to get the upper hand this time and shot me with some sort of electroshock gun. I remember feeling the pain shoot through my body knocking me out of the sky before everything went black.

"Quickly he's starting to awake," a voice says as I slowly open my eyes and find that I am chained to the wall. A group of men in black lab coats look at me with awe and curiosity. "the government's bounty hunters said that he is sentient," I try to get up but can't, "just relax 2011," how can I relax when I am chained to the wall and why are they calling 2011. "You're safe 2011, the GIW won't harm you again," I open my mouth but the tongue is so dry it sticks to the roof of my mouth. One of the men places a straw in my mouth.

Once my mouth is wet I ask what's going on, "You're in the SPC Center, we're an organization that collects anomalies," another says I ask what I am here doing here. he says that I was in danger and was brought here, "your mayor was kind enough to alert us," Vlad it figures the damn fruitloop would be involved in this. The man tells me that I was being tortured by my family and they came to rescue me. "It's going to be okay Daniel," I tell him not to call me that, "what do you want me to call you?"

"Dan..ny…," I struggle to break the chain holding me secure. He tells me not resist or he will have to sedate me. I huff and puff in exhaustion as the man places the straw back in my mouth. "You have to listen to…," he sticks a thermometer in my mouth and scribbles something on a piece of paper.

"Everything will be better now, trust me," he said as a TV was wheeled into my cell, "You will like here there are now worries," I sigh trying to get comfortable in the position I was placed in. I ask how I am supposed to change the channel. "Don't worry about the channel you'll like what's on," he walks away.

**Head Doctor**

"I don't like this," one of orderlies complained, "we shouldn't have accepted that _man'_s deal," the way he said 'man' almost sounded as if doubted that the mayor was even human. "That Masters there is something offsetting about him. I mean he claims he was abused but there are no wounds or scars on him."

I looked down at the records it said there was a sizable cut on his side. "Once he's calmed down we'll do a full examination on him. Even if there is no physical abuse, there are signs of mental abuse." the report said that he believed he was ghost and that he fought evil ghosts to make his town safe," a clear case of Cotard Delusion. It was probably brought on the years of abuse and became a form of escapism. "The important thing is that he is safe here and can cure him his fantasy he has.

"Even if that is the case, why did we have work with those jackbooted government goons. They seemed quite insistent they should be involved," I do admit I was loathe to allow the government involved especially since we have had went to great pains to remain invisible to them. If anything this deal will keep the government out for good. "What if his family finds out," I assure the nurse that won't happen and that Mr. Fenton will remain here.

**Danny**

"Whe...re am I?" my eyes fluttered opened. I noticed my hands and feet were free, "Yes..."I know my parents would get me out. However I wasn't in my room. It looked like my room and had my stuff but something didn't feel right.

I walked to the door but the door was locked. What the Hell is this, a trick by Vlad. "Is anyone out there? Mom? Dad? Jazz?" there was nothing but silence. I knew I had to escape and tried to go intangible but something was blocking my powers or like I never had them in the first place. "No, I know I didn't imagine them all those fights with Vlad, Skulker, Ember, and the other cast of crazies was real," but those words seemed a lie.

I began to feel sick and went to sit down on the bed. I thought back to those battles or whatever they were. Maybe Vlad just gave me the creeps and to justify my fear I came up with ghost story. I looked over to my mirror. My reflection didn't even look familiar, "Who am I?" I looked back into the glass until I heard the door open.

"I see you like your room," a voice said as a figure dressed in a black cloak walked in. He was strange and didn't walk normally it was like someone's controlling his movements. I asked him who he is was and what I am doing here. "You got your wish," Desiree it figures she is the one behinds this, "you said you wish you could live a normal life and you are," he blathered on about how there are no ghosts, no school just fun.

I felt something around my waist, "a chain? what type of sick wish is this Desiree," he told to be quite or else he would find us. "Who? Vlad..." there was another name he went by known only to me and him but what was it. The figure said I would be safe if I stayed quiet, "I am not going to be quiet. I want answers," I grabbed his arm but it was limp, he opened his mouth but a clinking sound shut him up. He told me he had to go and vanished. "Wait," I jump to where he was, "Who...," another figured walked into the door.

"You're a bit old to be a part of the crew but then again you never to old to have fun," This figure was a skeleton dressed in a tattered brown cape and top hat. It looked like something Sam would have in her room. I asked what was going on, "we're going on an adventure," I looked at him strangely, "Don't worry my boy everything will be fine," I leapt at him but prevent me from reaching him, "We're going to look for buried treasure," this had to be dream and knew I had to wake up now, "don't you remember you had a bad dream about ghosts but all that is past. You are with you real family now," he walked out the door, those words haunted me. Was all my life a lie? A horrible feeling came over me just then, I was trapped I know I didn't belong here but I can't remember anything else...Who am I?


End file.
